Estupidas Hormonas
by Ulquori
Summary: Oh, la pubertad. Editada 08/09/11
1. Chapter 1

**Fecha de Edición: 8/Septiembre/2011**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown pertenece a Christy Hui.**

* * *

**Estupidas Hormonas**

Hola, mi nombre es Raimundo Pedrosa, y hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecisiete. Actualmente soy líder de los legendarios Dragones Xiaolin, concretamente soy el dragón del viento. Hace mucho tiempo que vivo en el templo Xiaolin, en China, pero soy originario de Brasil, específicamente de Rio de Janeiro.

Como bien dije antes, estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños junto con mis compañeros, y mejores amigos en el templo. Uno de ellos es Omi , el dragón del agua, el pequeño cabeza de queso como me gusta llamarle, aunque desde hace tiempo que ya no es tan pequeño , ha pegado el estirón, tanto que ya casi llega a mi altura, Él tiene 15 años, aunque siendo sincero, su mentalidad parece de un niño de 3 años, sigue siendo tan hiperactivo e impulsivo que antes, sin embargo algo que no ha cambiado es el tamaño de su cabeza.

Otro de mis amigos es Clay, el dragón de la tierra, el es como mi consejero, claro quitando al maestro Fung, por supuesto , es mi mejor amigo, ya que es el que más me entiende, ya que a pesar de tener varios años aquí, Omi sigue sin comprender varias cosas, a pesar de todas las explicaciones que le hemos dado. Clay siempre ha sido más grande que yo, tanto en altura y ancho, así cómo en edad, hace unos meses que cumplió los 18 años.

También está mi escamoso amigo Dojo, es un dragón, literalmente, está algo loco, en estos momentos no sé cuantos años tiene porque no quiere revelarlos, aunque sin importar su edad, yo sigo pensando que es un dragón bebé porque se comporta cómo si fuera uno, en fin, algún día sabré cuantos años tiene cuando tenga en mis manos su diario rosa con flores.

Bueno, creo que tendré que interrumpir las presentaciones ya que ahí viene el maestro Fung, él es como mi segundo padre, a veces dice cosas sin sentido que al parecer solo Dojo entiende, pero sé que lo dice siempre tiene la verdad en ella.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una luz ilumina toda la habitación?

Es Kimiko, la dragona del fuego, es mi mejor amiga, pero ¡Rayos! Se ve muy hermosa ¡No! Bellísima con ese vestido que se puso especialmente para ésta ocasión. No puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se ve con el cabello suelto perfilando su hermoso rostro. Me pierdo en sus ojos, aunque solo fue un contacto de un segundo, no puedo evitar pensar en que son los más bellos ojos que he visto, adornados con unas espesas y largas pestañas y de un color tan azul como el mar. Mis ojos pasan de sus ojos a su nariz, que es pequeña y respingona, y van hacia un poco más abajo para llegar hacia los más suculentos y tentativos labios que alguna vez he visto. Siento que mi boca se seca de repente ¿Cuando se había convertido en una chica?

Inevitablemente mi mirada pasa de su cara a su cuerpo, y no puedo evitar fijarme en cierta parte de su anatomía que el vestido destaca más de lo deseado. Un hermoso collar con una rubí adorna su escote, conformado por los más grandes, rendondos, hermosos y más sensuales...

La realidad me pega como una bofetada ¿Por qué estoy pensando esas cosas? ¡Kimiko es mi mejor amiga! ¡He pasado una parte de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia con ella! ¿Desde cuando pienso esas cosas? Sin embargo, tampoco puedo evitar que esos pensamientos se alejen y mi mirada se pose en sus piernas descubiertas.

Uno de sus aretes dorados cae al suelo, me empiezo a acercar a ella para alcanzárselo mientras miro su cara y hace una mueca de fastidio cuando ella nota la ligereza en su oreja derecha, no puedo evitar encontrar adorable y atractivo ese gesto. Ella sigue sin notar que me acerco a ella, por lo que se voltea lentamente y se intenta agachar para recogerlo, sin embargo el vestido al ser muy pegado no le permite ponerse en cuchillas, así que dando una mirada rápida para ver si alguien no la está mirando, inclina la mitad posterior de su cuerpo regalando una visión en primera fila de su trasero.

Me paso la lengua por los labios inconcientemente mientras me detengo. Nunca pensé que Kimiko tuviera ese trasero, aunque claro, ella nunca se había puesto algo como eso hasta el día de hoy. Mi mirada se desvía hacia los lados para cerciorarme de que nadie esté viendo, y al comprobar que nadie presta atención, me dedico a darle el visto bueno a semejante espectáculo.

La vida, cínica cómo siempre, hace que en el reproductor de discos que el padre de Kimiko le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado, empiece a sonar una canción, cuyo coro me llama la atención:

_Ahora que sí, esa hevita está enterita tiene tremendo ¡CULO!  
__Está tan linda, está tan rica, tiene tremendo ¡CULO!_

Agito mi cabeza para quitarme ese coro de la cabeza y no puedo evitar sentir un dolor en cierta parte de mi anatomía, ¡Rayos! Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes y necesito algo bien frío, así que me dirijo hacia la mesa del ponche decidido a gastármelo todo de un trago.

* * *

_4 horas después._

¡Aleluya!, afortunadamente se terminó la fiesta, y no tuve algún otro altercado con mis inquietas hormonas, sin embargo creo que por si acaso me retiraré a mi habitación antes de que suceda algo más.

Me despido de los chicos con un movimiento de cabeza, Omi, Clay y Dojo se ofrecieron a limpiar todo, supongo que son los privilegios de ser el festejado. Camino hacia la puerta y el aire frío me pega en la cara, lanzó un sonoro suspiro y me dirijo hacia el edificio donde están las habitaciones.

Me gusta estar solo a veces, soy alguien muy sociable, eso no lo niego, pero como cualquier persona, me gusta tener un momento para mi mismo y aclarar mis pensamientos, aunque algunos veces la mente me traiciona, cómo en este momento en el que de porrazo las imágenes de Kimiko inclinándose y de su generoso escote adornado por ese collar me llegan.

En ese momento escucho unas pisadas detrás de mi. Me pongo alerta instintivamente, después de muchos años es casi inevitable ponerme así tras muchas batallas y entrenamientos. Sigo caminando sin evitar pensar en una estrategia por si el sujeto detrás de mi, intenta atacarme, pero para mi buena o mala fortuna un charco formado por unas cubetas a lado de las columnas que sostienen el techo del templo, me revelan que es Kimiko la que me sigue.

Trago evitando hacer algún ruido, de nuevo se me seca la boca y siento unas ganas insoportables de hacerle frente y preguntarle porque se puso semejante prenda. ¿Qué acaso no sabe que con ese vestido en vez de voltear cabezas, rompe cuellos? ¿No se da cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que me pone? ¿No se da cuenta de las ganas que tengo de sujetarla de las manos y arrinconarla contra la pared, pegando mi caliente cuerpo con el suyo y succionarle esos labios hasta dejarla sin aire? ¿No se da cuenta de las ganas que tengo de arrancarle ese vestido y dejarla solo con ese collar adornándola?

Para mi fortuna, en el camino hacia las habitaciones, están los baños, así que patéticamente cambio el rumbo de mis pasos y me dirijo rápidamente hacia el baño donde me encierro sin importarme si ella se dio cuenta o si me siguió hasta ahí. Mi suspiro de alivio se ve frustrado ante el sonido de queja que ella emite mientras masculla entre dientes una maldición, creo que sin querer le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Pasan algunos minutos en los que no emito sonido alguno para tratar de escuchar cualquier actividad detrás de esa puerta, y al ver que ya no hay peligro, suspiro ahora sí de alivio y me paso una mano por el desordenado pelo. Me siento en el retrete y miro hacia abajo sintiendo que mis pantalones me quedan demasiado apretados.

Me muerdo los labios y sin pensarlo me los bajo para comenzar a liberar todas esas tensiones que pase en ésta noche. Cierro los ojos al imaginarla sin ese vestido, susurrándome al oído lo bien que le hago sentir, imaginando esos gemidos en mi oído provocados únicamente por mi, imaginando el tacto con su sedosa piel...

Un gemido ronco sale de mis labios indicando el final ya está cerca, pero alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendome. Aprieto la mandíbula para no soltar una maldición, y me subo los pantalones, me dirijo hacia el lavamanos mientras escucho los insistentes golpes. Mascullo un "En un momento salgo" y me seco las manos.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro, mientras mis ojos se abren como platos al ver a Kimiko con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante. Una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en mi rostro y meto mis manos en mis bolsillos para no juguetear con mis manos como siempre hago cuando estoy nervioso. Al ver que no tiene intenciones de hablar primero, empiezo yo:

- ¿Pasa algo?

Ella enarca una ceja mientras me mira - ¿Me estás preguntando qué me pasa? - Se descruza de brazos - Pues te diré que pasa: ¡Lo que pasa es que llevas más de treinta minutos en el baño, y por si no lo has notado es el único que tenemos!

Una risa nerviosa sale de mi boca y ella me mira ceñudamente.

- Lo siento, supongo que necesitaba refrescarme.

Lanza un suspiro de resignación y baja los brazos - Descuida Rai, lo entiendo, lo dejaré pasar por ésta ocasión, pero no te acostumbres, que hay personas que necesitamos más urgentemente el baño. Ahora ¡Largo!

Asiento rápidamente con la cabeza y me muevo del umbral de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Rápidamente salgo corriendo del lugar para llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, obviamente con seguro para evitar visitas indeseables. Me quito rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón que tenía, quedándome únicamente en un boxer negro. Sin más me meto a la cama y empiezo a recordar y a imaginar para continuar con lo que antes había sido interrumpido.

Pero ¿Quién me juzga?

Sólo soy un chico con estúpidas hormonas.

* * *

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo regresé, y nada mejor que regresar con una historia que ya tenía aquí en , obviamente no es una nueva historia, si no que la edité y supongo que ¿Mejoré?, respecto a como estaba escrita antes.  
**

**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews en éste fandom, les aseguro que empezaré a editar las otras historias así cómo a hacerles las continuaciones prometidas.**

Un beso enorme y no olviden dejar reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí dejo la continuación de éste fic. Antes de continuar, quiero recordar que el capítulo anterior ha sido editado para facilitar su lectura.**

**Disclaime: Xiaolin Showdown pertenece a Christy Hui.**

* * *

**Estúpidas Hormonas Part. 2**

La brillante luz del sol me da de lleno en los ojos, provocando que mi cejas se junten en un claro signo de molestia, aun sin tener algún ápice de querer abrirlos, me pongo de costado y tomo la cómoda almohada que está junto a mi para ponérmela en la cara.

Sin embargo, la rutina me gana, y tirando la almohada al suelo, me siento y me estiro al mismo tiempo que un largo bostezo sale de mi boca. Me giro hacia la derecha, dónde una mesita de noche es acompañada por una pequeña lampara y un reloj despertador.

Al ver que ya es casi la hora en la que nos vamos a entrenar, me paro y me calzo las pequeñas pantuflas que están esperando a mis pies, listos para recibir el calor que proporcionan. Me dirijo hacia la cómoda y saco mis leggins blancos, así como la blusa, más parecida a un vestido que otra cosa, y lo pongo encima de mi cama para tener mi ropa lista. Regreso a la cómoda y abro un cajón diferente para dar paso a la ropa interior, que si bien no es que esté diciendo que yo duermo desnuda, si no que, es una costumbre que se me ha dado el ponerme otra al despertarme.

Me visto rápidamente, y me agacho para buscar debajo de mi cama las zapatillas negras que uso siempre para entrenar, me las pongo y para finalizar me siento en la silla que está enfrente de mi tocador.

Mis ojos se dirigen a mi cabello, muy negro y largo, si no está atado. Me gusta mucho cambiar de estilos, por lo que siempre uso pelucas cuando vamos a alguna misión, pero algo que no cambiaría por alguna otra cosa, es mi cabello negro, así como mis ojos azules. Me miro a mi misma y logro apreciar un poco de nostalgia en mi reflejo, mis ojos salieron cómo los de mi madre. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, es difícil estar lejos de casa, pero no cambiaría ésta oportunidad que se me ha dado, por lo que me hago mis coletas de siempre y me dirijo hacia la puerta lista para entrenar.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Kimiko Tohomiko, y tengo 16 años. Soy originaria de Tokyo, en Japón, pero vivo en un templo en China, concretamente en el templo Xiaolin. Vine aquí desde que mi padre y yo descubrimos que tenía ciertas habilidades que no correspondían a las de una pequeña niña. Afortunadamente el Maestro Fung, contactó con mi padre, y así es como estoy aquí, aunque siempre he pensado que el Maestro Fung ya sabía que yo era diferente, no puedo evitar el agradecerle en silencio, el dejar que mi padre se diese cuenta por sí mismo, es muy inteligente, eso no lo niego, ya que es el jefe y dueño de la empresa tecnológica Tohomiko, sin embargo en algunas cosas es tan despistado como Omi.

Mientras me dirijo hacia el área donde entrenamos, empiezo a recordar el momento en el que llegué aquí, y no puedo evitar darme cuenta en lo mucho que hemos cambiado mis amigos y yo. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, ya que teníamos diferentes puntos de vista además de recalcar que veníamos de diferentes lugares cuyas costumbres eran muy diferentes entre sí. Sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que nos volviésemos mejores amigos.

Miro hacia la derecha y ahí están Omi y Clay sentados en unas pequeñas rocas, me miran y me saludan, Clay con un leve movimiento de su mano, y Omi regalándome una de sus enormes sonrisas. No puedo evitar sonreír yo también, muchos creerían que Omi está enamorado de mí si lo viesen, pero el pequeñín es una cosa diferente. Yo sé que el nunca había tenido algún contacto con una mujer antes que yo llegara al templo, y siento que desde que me conoció fui una especie de figura materna para él, y para mí, él es el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve, por lo que siempre trato de enseñarle las cosas con paciencia y lo protejo mucho.

Clay es ese hermano mayor que toda hermana necesita. Es grande, muy grande, tanto que estoy segura que con una mano rodea mi cintura y alcanza a tocar sus dedo índice y su pulgar. Es muy protector con todos, y a pesar de que dice muchas cosas que no entiendo, y que muchas veces me sacan de quicio, es esa persona que sabes no te fallará alguna vez, es una de las personas más leales que he conocido, y eso es algo por lo que él se enorgullece.

Sigo caminando hacia dónde están ellos y a lo lejos puedo ver que están el Maestro Fung y Dojo. El maestro Fung es el que nos convocó y nos reunió, él es para todos un segundo padre, ya que siempre nos aconseja de la mejor forma, sin decirnos directamente lo que piensa, saca uno de sus proverbios y nosotros intentamos buscarle su significado, y ya sea nuestra acción, el nos apoyará incondicionalmente. Dojo es el dragón que nos lleva a la mayoría de las misiones, puede adoptar la forma de un temeroso dragón, o su forma actual, que se asemeja más a la de una pequeña lagartija, es muy divertido y siempre sabe como sacarnos una sonrisa.

Abro mi boca para preguntarles dónde estaría la persona que faltaba, cuando una roca pasa a un centímetro de mi cara, siento el viento que roza mi nariz por la rapidez con la que fue lanzada, me paro en seco y así como los demás volteo mi cabeza hacia el origen de ese ataque.

Los colores suben a mi rostro más rápido que un volcán haciendo erupción. Ahí está el dragón que faltaba. Raimundo, que me mira con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro. Sin embargo la disculpa es lo que menos me importa en esos momentos, ya que mis ojos no pueden despegarse de su desnudo torso y su marcado abdomen.

¿Desde cuándo estaba así, y por qué no tenía su bata?

Intento tragar saliva, pero siento mi garganta seca. Él se acerca cada vez más a mí, y no puedo evitar seguir viendo su cuerpo. Es demasiado perfecto como para no darle un vistazo. Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, y casi siento que me mareo. Nunca me había pasado algo así, y mucho menos con Raimundo.

- Kimiko, ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta acercándose a mi.

Al estar más de cerca, me percato de muchas cosas, como lo guapo que se ve con el pelo desordenado de esa manera, lo hermosos que son esos ojos verdes que tiene, su nariz que si bien no es pequeña y respingona como la mía, en su rostro se ve maravillosa. Mis ojos se desvían a sus labios, esos sensuales y carnosos labios que te tientan de la peor manera posible a sentir el calor que emanan.

Paso mi lengua por mi labio superior discretamente, Raimundo en sí, era muy atractivo, su piel es más morena que la mía, tanto por nacimiento cómo por las horas que se ha pasado toda su vida haciendo actividades dónde el sol es el mejor amigo.

Esa ascendencia latina que posee, tiene algo que me provoca muchas cosas, y no puedo evitar sentir que una humedad empieza a hacerse notar entre mis piernas. Mis mejillas se tornan más rojas ¡Me estaba excitando de solo verlo!

Rápidamente me excuso alegando que tenía una pequeña cortada en la nariz, y a pesar de que en otras misiones he tenido heridas peores, ellos asienten aceptándola, por lo que escapo a mi habitación.

Me encierro y me acuesto boca arriba en mi cama ¿Por qué me había puesto así con sólo verlo?

Sin yo notarlo una de mis manos empieza a tener vida propia y se dirige hacia mis piernas acariciándome. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a imaginar que ésa no es mi mano, si no la de otra persona. Y esa persona no quiere tocar solamente mi pierna, quiere tocar más.

La mano sube por el muslo y pasa por debajo de la blusa llegando a mi bajo vientre, mientras la otra mano se dirige hacia la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Un gemido se escapa de mis labios al sentir ese tacto con mi caliente piel. La mano que estaba arriba, empieza a colarse por el pequeño escote que tiene la blusa, y se dirige hacia uno de los montes que han alcanzado toda su madurez con el paso de los años, mientras la otra, decidida, se mete entre los leggins y mi piel haciendo que mi espalda se arquee ante el contacto.

Un pequeño descanso antes de entrenar no me vendría mal...

* * *

Me paro y empiezo a acomodarme la ropa que se había movido de su sitio ante mi actividad secreta. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y me lanzo una sonrisa de complicidad, anotando que debería hacer eso más seguido. Empiezo a silbar y abro la puerta, pero no puedo dar otro paso, ya que un cuerpo cae a mis pies.

- ¿Raimundo?

El aludido abre los ojos y se pone de pie.

- Kimiko, ¿Estás bien?, Me preocupe por ti, en verdad, perdona por haber lanzado esa piedra y haberte lastimado, fue sin malas intenciones.

Mi corazón se para ¿Había estado todo éste tiempo detrás de la puerta? ¿Me habría escuchado?

La humedad regresa al imaginarme la situación, de él escuchándome, mientras imaginaba que sus manos eran las que me tocaban.

- Rai, ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

Él se rasca la cabeza y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas - Pues, algo así, porque no pude evitar quedarme dormido, por eso me caí cuando abriste la puerta.

Evitando que el suspiro de alivio, y sin pensar en esa pequeña decepción que sentí al saber eso, le sonrío.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero estoy bien, creo que también me dormí - le miento cínicamente

El enarca una de sus cejas y ese movimiento me parece una de las cosas más atractivas que he visto, sé que he sido atrapada en una mentira, pero que más da...

... Sólo soy una chica con estúpidas hormonas.

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo.  
****He aquí el producto de un delirio XD, intente hacerlo lo más convincente que pude, pero no sé si lo logré XD  
****Bueno, como dije antes, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí se termina el fic. Quizás me anime a añadirle un pequeño lime o quizás hasta volverlo lemon (?), pero aun tengo que editar los otros fics y así, por lo que ya veremos.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y ¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**

**No olviden dejar sus quejas, sugerencias, etc en un review :)**


End file.
